


Everything Happens for a Reason

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Liv and Raf have been getting closer and closer... What happens when the unthinkable happens?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Debbie Jones for editing

Set during Barba's first episode (SE14EP3) through the Lewis storylines (SE14EP24) and after Little AU in which Barba came after everything happened with Ellie and Johnny D and Olivia got custody of Noah. 

ADA Rafael Barba and Detective Olivia Benson had been slowly getting closer and closer since they first met after being introduced by Captain Harris. Barba's initial comment of,

"Captain, take your daughters to work day." had surprised her.

It sounded more like a line she’d hear in a bar than a courtroom.

She figured he was a by-the-books kind of guy. They were always together working on cases or going to get drinks with the rest of the squad after a win. Olivia was surprised by how close they had gotten that first month; she didn't think she would ever be this close to a male coworker again. Especially after her former partner up and left without nothing, even a goodbye. She would even have settled for a text for that matter. No, he was just gone. One night Olivia and Rafael were working on the Max Carpenter case that would go to court soon. It's was about 7:30 p.m. Liv kept looking at her watch.

"Got a hot date, detective?" Barba smirked.

"No, I have to get home to my two-year-old, counselor." Liv said looking up at his face.

"Didn't know you were married with a kid." Barba said with a smile.

"No husband, just a two-year-old."

Barba looked at her confused.

"My son is adopted; I adopted him about 3 months ago, his father was a pimp who bought and sold sex traffickers for many years without being caught. He had a son named Noah with one of his girls, Ellie Porter. Nick my old partner shot him and also got shot which ended his career, he moved to California, I got custody of Noah by chance." Liv explained.

"Oh, I see." said Barba starting to pick up the papers and case file they were working on.

Raf could tell she wanted to go home to see her son.

"Why don't you go home and spend some time with Noah, and we can work on the case after he is asleep?" Barba suggested.

"You sure?" Olivia said, surprised.

"Yes, go home. I'll pick up something to eat. What does he like?”

“Spaghetti.” Liv said gathering her stuff. 

“I’ll go to a place I know he’ll love, I’ll bring it over, and after he has eaten and down for the night we can continue working on this case."

"Okay, but he's going to be fussy, he's two."

"I may be too, I think it will be okay." Barba smirked opening the door. They made their way out.

An hour later dinner was done, Noah bathed, and down for the night. Olivia came and sat down next to Rafael with two glasses; one wine for her and an scotch for him. They continued working the Max Carpenter case. After they went over everything for the trial, they sat back and just relaxed while they got to know each other. After two bottles of wine and half a bottle of scotch, they started teasing each other about their pasts. Barba in his drunken state leaned in for a kiss and to his surprise, Liv met him halfway. Rafael was about to reach for her to pull her into his arms and deepen the kiss when sounds of Noah crying in his room, broke them apart.

"Hold onto that thought." Liv whispered as she broke the kiss and got up to make her way to her 2-year-old’s room.

As Liv went back to Noah’s room, Barba watched her,

How does she do it all? Why did I do that? She must feel the same way I do? He wondered as he sat back smiling, listening to her calm Noah down. When Noah had settled back to sleep, Liv made her way back to the living room to find Rafael on her couch asleep. Looking at him, she realized she felt something for the guy sleeping on her couch at midnight on a Friday night. She nudged him; he stirred, looking around then up at her smiling down at him. He was a little embarrassed he had fallen asleep in the mere five minutes while she checked on Noah. He looked up at her and stood up.

"I have to go, I’ve got to be in the office in the morning." he said, heading for the door,

"Please stay." Liv said in a near whisper.

Raf stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her and looked back at her.

"What did you say?"

Liv moved quickly toward him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted she said,

"I want you to stay." She leaned in for another kiss.

Raf smiled at her, putting his hands on her hips. 

“You sure, about this? We work together, conflict of interest with the DA’s office and NYPD?”

Liv nodded, returning his smile and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom, checking in on Noah one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in her room and Olivia closed the door. She turned toward him and kissed him, Raf was taken by surprise and it took him a minute to respond back. Raf started kissing Olivia, nipping and tugging her bottom lip gently. Raf pushed his tongue into her mouth as Liv pushed him back against the bed, hands moving to the top of his shirt, popping each button. His hands went to the hem of Liv’s shirt, fingers searching for skin. Before they knew it, they both were in her bed, naked. He kissed her neck, leaving little red marks as he went. Slowly he made a path down Olivia’s writhing body before stopping between her legs. Liv’s breathing was already labored when she opened her eyes to see his beautiful green ones looking straight at her.

“Are you sure Liv?”

Olivia lay her head back on the pillow, and between deep breaths, and catching her thoughts, opened her eyes again, looked straight at him, and said,

“Yes, Rafa. I want you. Please. Please touch me…”

The next second Olivia felt his breath over her most sensitive parts, and then his tongue, over her center, Liv thought she had died and gone to heaven.

“Rafa… Rafael! Please, I want to feel you inside me. Please!” her breaths are coming closer together now.

“I know Liv. Ssshh. It’s ok. I want to make you come first here, now…like this…and then again with me inside you…together...” Raf whispered, and kissed her.

Olivia found herself putting her hands in that most glorious hair of his, grabbing and tugging at it. Pushing his head into her.

And with that, Rafael went back to working his magic with his tongue, and before he even had the chance to put his lovely, long fingers inside Liv, she felt the familiar wave of tension in their stomach.

“Oh, God…..I’m…oh…fuck!...Rafael!!!” And she came as Rafael kept at her with his tongue, his mouth, his lips…not stopping until her body stopped shaking.

Then he quickly climbed back up Olivia’s body; caressing, and gently nipping as he went until he hungrily found her lips. Kissing her deeply as she scratched at his back.

“You're beautiful.” Rafa perched himself above her, raised on his strong arms.

Panting, holding onto his shoulders, in a husky voice, Liv said,

“You are too, I need you, Rafi.”

Raf stood and removed this pants and underwear, then gently moved her legs apart, settling between them, looking at her as he slowly pushed himself in. Olivia moaned at the feeling of him filling her up. After she adjusted to him, he started to move, setting a slow pace. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him further into her…Nothing ever felt like this.

“Rafa…This feels so good…you feel so good.” Olivia moaned.

Raf moved his left hand around between the two of them between her folds and she gasped. Looking down at her, his mouth against her, his tongue frantically seeking entrance. Olivia ’s tongue mingled passionately with his as she was just starting to feel that familiar feeling again. Grabbing his ass to push him deeper and deeper inside her, Rafael said

“Livia. Will you come for me, love? I want you so much, right now…Please…I’m getting closer Liv…”

“Faster…Rafael…Please, baby!! I’m almost right there. Oh God, just a little harder and deeper…”

Rafael brought her right leg up above his hip…and then even a little higher…

“Oh my God…right there…baby!!” His thrusts never missed a beat, just got deeper and deeper as her breaths got shallower. Liv suddenly felt like she was losing time and space. And then as she came undone beneath him, he didn’t stop. He saw her the whole way through as she moaned through her release. Not long after that, he was the one moaning through his release.

Both of them drenched in sex and sweat, laughing. If anybody had heard that in their bedroom all they could hear panting, groaning, skin slapping skin and the smell of sex. Rafael was looking up at Liv, after they had recovered, Liv had switched their positions and rode him, it didn’t take long until he stopped thrusting up inside her, coming inside of her, spilling his seed. 

With sweat from Liv raining down on Rafael. Rafael let out a long guttural moan as Liv lifted off his cock, and collapsed on top of him, and laid between his legs and all of a sudden he started to laugh into the nape of her neck…a very low, sweet laugh;

“What are you laughing about?”

“I just made love to my best friend in the whole world and I love her, and she loves me.” 

“You want to do it again?”

“Yeah.” Raf said as he flipped them, his weight on her legs.

The Next Morning….

Rafael was laying in her bed the next morning looking at Liv sleeping, thinking back to the previous night they shared and how perfect it was, and how surprising neither he nor Liv expected it to happen. He could hear Noah babbling through the baby monitor. Getting up as quietly as he could before Noah woke Olivia, and slipping on his boxers. Raf made his way to the 2-year old’s room, opening the door he looked down at Noah except for his blue eyes he swore to God, that anybody would think that Noah was Liv's biological child and not adopted son by looking at him.

"Hola amigo Por que estas despierto tan temprono?" (Hello friend, why are you awake this early?") Raf asked still looking at Noah.

Noah looked up, pouted and lifted his arms toward him. Raf picked him up. He had always been a little awkward with kids but Noah had taken to him the moment he walked into the apartment. He took the toddler into the kitchen.

"Okay, Noah." he said, sitting him in his high chair and cutting up a banana for him.

"Let's make mami breakfast, shall we?" Noah clapped as if he understood what he was saying.

In the bedroom, Liv woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes seeing Rollins’ name.

"Rollins, you know it's a Saturday, right?" Liv said sleepily.

"Sorry, but you need to come down to the station right away."

"Why?" Liv asked.

"I have a guy down here and his fingerprints could not be run through the system, I have an uneasy feeling about this guy, Liv." the young detective said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon as I can get Lucy here." Liv said, but before she could hang up, Rollins continued.

"Can you try to get ahold of Barba he isn't answering his phone. Do you know where he is?"

Liv could barely hear the sounds of her son and the DA in her kitchen.

"No, but I'll get ahold of him and we will meet you at the precinct." Liv said smiling as the same son and DA walked into her bedroom; their first Saturday ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning my sweet boys." Liv said as Raf and Noah came into the bedroom with a breakfast tray as she hung up with Rollins.

Raf smiled at the thought of him and Noah being her boys, then he saw the look on her face; the one she got when they caught a case.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing that there was a case.

"Rollins brought a guy in, said his fingerprints could not be run through the system. She also said she has an uneasy feeling about him. She wanted me to get ahold of you and go down there." Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, eat and I'll get showered; then you get showered. I'll get Noah ready and when Lucy arrives, we can swing by my office, grab me a fresh suit and can go in together if you think that's a good idea." Raf said looking unsure of himself.

"That will be perfect." Liv said taking a bite of her pancakes that Raf and Noah made for her; kissing him then Noah.

Forty-five minutes later she and Rafael walked into the precinct together. Cragen, Rollins, Sonny, and Fin were already there.

"Where’s the fire Rollins?" Raf was really annoyed with the blonde detective for ruining the best Saturday he had in only God knows a very long time.

"Sorry Barba, didn't know you had a hot date." Rollins said.

Liv's face got a hot pink when he replied, looking at her with his signature smirk.

"Too bad, I didn't get to finish it."

"I can charge him with indecent exposure which is only a misdemeanor Rollins, when you get me something more damning, call me." Raf said walking out with Liv following close behind.

"What's up with those two?" Sonny asked, watching Liv following Barba out.

"I don't think, I want to know." Fin chuckled.

It had been a tough few weeks after the day in the squad room with Lewis. Barba couldn't put Lewis away, for what he had done. On a high note, his and Liv's relationship was the strongest he ever had with any woman. As Barba laid in bed one morning with Liv in his right arm and Noah in his left, he had never felt more at home.

"Why don't we get Lucy to watch Noah tonight and go out?" he asked looking at her.

Liv looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"About time you asked me on a proper date counselor." She smirked, looking up at Rafael as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, you see if Lucy can babysit and I will take you to your favorite restaurant." he replied.

"I love you, Rafi."

Raf just grinned when she said that. The first time she had called him that he was a little taken back, now he loved it.

"I love you too Liv." he said before Noah woke up and looked up at the ADA he had grown so close to.

"papi, Noah's hungry." Noah said.

Raf was caught off guard by the Noah's words and looked at Liv in panic. Liv was in shock too, and told Noah to wait for them in the kitchen.

"I am so sorry, I don't know why he said that." Liv said, as Noah ran out of the room. She was afraid Rafael would run and not come back.

Raf looked at her smiling.

"You know, Liv I'm in it for the long haul, so if you're okay with it I'm okay with it." He kissed her.

Raf looked at her brown eyes filled with tears, and she saw tears in his green ones.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you and him too." he said kissing her on the head, tears just flowing down both their cheeks.

"Why don't we do that date tonight?" Raf asked with a smile on his face.

"That would be perfect Raf." Liv said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Come on, our "son" wants breakfast and we need to get ready for work." Raf said as they walked out of "their" bedroom.

That night Lucy was able to babysit, while Raf and Liv went on their date, to Liv's favorite restaurant. After they ordered drinks and their dinner, Liv said,

"Rafi, you know we should disclose to the DA and Tucker and Cragen."

"I know, why don't we go tomorrow and tell them? I'll go tell the DA and you can go tell Cragen and Tucker and after work, I'll take you out for dinner to celebrate, after." Raf said.

"Okay." Liv grinned and kissed him.

They finished dinner and headed home, thanking Lucy and checking in on Noah. The next morning they both kissed Noah bye and asked Lucy if she could stay later.

“Of course.” She smiled as Liv asked her.

Both headed off to work, unsure of what laid ahead for their future.

Rafael's Disclosure

"Jack, may I have a minute?" Barba asked as he knocked and opened the door to his boss Jack McCoy office.

"Sure Rafael, what can I do for my favorite ADA?" Jack said smiling.

"I would like to disclose a relationship between me and a detective I work with within SVU." Raf said taking a seat.

"Detective Olivia Benson if I can take a guess?" Jack said smiling.

"Yes sir, Detective Benson." Raf smiled.

"As long as her Captain and Lt. Tucker says it's okay with them, it's okay with me." Jack said smiling.

"Thank You, Sir." Barba said, shaking his hand.

Olivia's Disclosure

"Detective Benson, how may I help you?" Cragen asked as he and Tucker were discussing something in his office.

"I need to disclose a relationship." Liv said as Cragen and Tucker were standing up.

"who is it?" Tucker asked looking at her then to Cragen.

"ADA Barba." she told them.

"As long as the DA's office is okay with it and your relationship will not get in the way of your guys working relationship, it's okay with IAB." said Tucker.

"It's okay with me, Liv." Cragen finished smiling.

"Congrats Liv, you deserve it." they both said.

"Thanks." said Liv to Cragen and Tucker.

They walked out of Cragen's office. Liv spotting Raf talking to Sonny and Fin.

"Hey." Barba said as he saw her.

"They say it's okay?" Barba asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Barba, they said it was okay as long as we keep it professional at work." Liv smiled.

"We both mean it, Liv." Tucker said with Cragen nodding in approval.

Tucker left the bullpen.

"What's going on?" asked Rollins.

Fin and Sonny gathered around to hear, what was going on with their senior detective and their ADA.

"We are dating." both Liv and Raf said together.

"How long have you been together?" all four of them asked.

"For about three months since the Lewis stuff."

"Really that long?" Cragen asked.

"How has Noah taken it?" Sonny asked.

"Well he called me papi for the first time this morning so I guess he approves of me." Raf smirked at the thought of his girlfriend's son who he also considered his son.

"Tonight is our second date." Liv said happily.

“You have been together three months and it's only your second date?” Fin asked.

“It’s been hard between Noah and cases to get time to actually go out and have dinner.” Raf said.

"Well on that note I want you two out of here and I better not see either of you until Monday morning." Cragen said. 

As they walked out hand-in-hand Cragen, Fin, Sonny, and Rollins thought and wondered how they found each other without them noticing. That night Raf took Liv to dinner, they left Noah with Lucy. They went out on their first date, they enjoyed it. They walked back to their place, little did they know when they would get home their lives would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Rafael were on their way home; Rafael was thinking how they had been together for a while now but this was only their second date. Both blame it on their jobs, and being there for Noah. Neither one would change a thing though. Raf had slowly moved into Liv's apartment because of Noah, after talking it over with Liv. Raf didn't want to disturb his life so Raf had put his apartment up for sale and moved in with Liv and Noah. Once it sold, they were going to get a new apartment, one that would fit them all comfortably. Raf had told Liv early in their relationship that he wasn't going anywhere that he would hurt himself before he ever hurt her or Noah. Raf and Liv had never gotten around to their 2nd official date, because of either work, Noah getting sick, or both being too tired to do anything after work, besides coming home, fixing dinner and getting Noah to bed.

Liv believed him that he was in "for the long haul" when Noah first called him Papi. As they walked into their apartment building after a few hours of love making after they had dinner, they couldn't wait to see their little boy. As they walked into their apartment it was dark and eerily quiet Lucy usually had the TV on with her asleep on the couch and Noah in bed.

"Hey, Lucy we're home." Liv said quietly so she wouldn't wake Noah.

Raf found the light switch and turned it on. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Lucy had been tied up, bound, and gagged. All that Liv and Rafael could think about was where in the hell was Noah and who would do this to their babysitter? Then that one line, that voice, their breath stopped and their hearts were pounding so hard against their chest when they heard,

"Detective Benson and DA Barba it's so nice that you could join us." It was Lewis that son of a bitch was in their home.

He had tied Lucy up and done god only knows what to her, coming out of Noah's bedroom, Noah in his arms. Liv and Raf's hearts sank and Raf was furious.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Lucy said as Lewis took the gag out of her mouth.

"He broke in, asking where you and Rafael were, I told him the two of you weren’t here, I tried to call you or the police but he hit me and I blacked out." Lucy started to sob.

"Shh, it's okay Lucy. You did your best, are you hurt?" Liv asked.

"No!" Lucy said as fast as Liv finished the question.

Liv stood looking at Raf, who was still looking at Noah in Lewis' arms.

"Papi! momma! Papi! momma!" is all Noah was saying as he looked up at the man holding him with tears in his eyes.

"Lewis, would you put Noah down now?” Raf asked Lewis. 

Noah all but ran to Raf when Lewis put him on the floor, as Raf picked Noah up, standing closer to Liv, making sure Lewis wouldn't hurt his family and Lucy.

"Barba, sit!" Lewis said pointing the gun at him with one hand, and the other pointing to a chair beside Lucy.

Raf with Noah in his arms sat down with Noah on his lap, Lewis tied Raf arms around Noah tightly so Noah would stay put. Then he moved toward Liv, putting her gun he had found up against her head and directed her to their bedroom. Raf begged him to leave her alone to take him instead.

"Sorry counselor, you ain't my type, neither is she." directing over to Lucy.

He started walking toward the end of the hallway.

"Olivia, she will do just fine." Lewis said as he closed the door to the bedroom.

Rafa could hear Olivia being thrown on the bed. The sounds of the bed shifting, clothes being throw on the ground. The next 2 hours was hell for all of them. Raf and Lucy tried to keep Noah calm and unaware of what was happening to his mother in the bedroom that was supposed to be used for sleeping and alone time with their family. When Lewis finally opened the door Raf could hear the sounds of his zipper and the soft sounds of crying coming out of Liv. Lewis closed the bedroom door behind him. Lewis walked to the front door.

"Your son of a bitch! you bastard!" Raf yelled.

Lewis walked out the front door, not saying a word, just looked at him, smirked and left their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis left the apartment, slammed the door, making Noah jump.

“Papi? Mami?” Noah asked with tears in his eyes. 

“Shh. I’ll go look in on her.” Raf kissed his forehead.

Raf and Lucy finally freed themselves. Lucy called Cragen, Fin, Sonny, and Rollins told them to get to Liv’s and Raf’s apartment with EMT’s. Raf went to put Noah down with his protests of wanting his mami and went to go check on Liv. Walking into what used to be their bedroom he saw his girlfriend, with no shirt, bra, or pants on. Crying on what use to be their bed.

"Liv?" Raf said as he gently handed his Harvard sweatshirt and sweatpants to her.

She pulled on the sweatshirt and sweatpants with her back toward him.

"It's Rafa." he said softly, as he sat down behind her.

Liv turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"How's Noah? Are you and Lucy okay?"

"We are okay, Lucy is calling Cragen and the others."

"He raped me, Rafa, he raped me." Liv said her voice broke, putting her arms around him.

Raf tried holding back the tears but failed. He cried with her and held her close.

"I want Noah." she sobbed, as she looked at him.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll get him." Raf kissed her forehead. 

He went out of the bedroom and retrieved Noah and bring him back and Liv held Noah in her lap while Raf had his arms around them both. Noah being scared was an understatement, he was terrified. Lucy came to the bedroom door.

"Cragen and the others, as well as the paramedics, are on their way." Lucy said.

"Okay, thanks, Lucy." Raf said.

In the matters of minutes, Cragen, Fin, Sonny, Rollins and the paramedics arrived at the apartment.

"Barba, Lucy what happened?" Cragen asked.

"Lewis broke in on Lucy and Noah before we got home. When we got home Lucy was tied up, he had waited for us to get home, he tied me and Noah up and…." Barba said before he started crying again.

"What did he do to Liv?" Fin asked with anger in his voice already knowing whatever Barba was going to say, it was about Liv.

"He raped her." was all Raf said before turning, fully breaking down seeing Liv being rolled out of their apartment.

“Rafa?”

Raf turned toward her,

“Yes mi Amor?” he asked, sweeping her hair away from her face.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, the EMT’s will take good care of you, I’m going to check on Noah, then come to the hospital.”

Liv nodded. After asking one of the paramedics which hospital, he turned to the squad. 

"I'm going to check on Noah, then go down to the hospital; you guys better catch that son of a bitch." Raf said. 

He walked back to Noah's room checking on him and Lucy.

"Hey, do you mind taking Noah to your place for the night? A uni will follow you two home and stay outside." Raf asked Lucy.

"No problem."

"Thanks." Raf smiled.

Raf bent down in front of Noah where he was sitting and kissed Noah bye.

"Adiós chico dulce, te amo hijo" (Bye sweet Boy, I love you son).

“Te amo, Papi.”

Raf choked back a sob, squeezing Noah closer, kissing his head. Raf walked into the hospital, looking around for the front desk, seeing it,

"Do you know what room number is Olivia Benson in?" Raf asked the nurse at the desk.

"Dr. April Gibson is with her now, I will tell Dr.Gibson that her?"

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend is out here waiting for an update." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you."

1 hour later

"Boyfriend of Olivia Benson?"

"That's me." Raf stood up walking over.

"I'm Dr. Gibson, Olivia's doctor."

"How is she?"

"She's doing as well as expected, we did a rape kit."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we gave her medication to help her sleep."

"Okay."

Raf smiled as he followed her to Liv's room. Raf walked into the room and saw Liv.

"We’ve done a rape kit, it came back with fluids and semen."

"Thanks." is all Raf said as he sat down beside the bed.

"Also, he didn't use a condom."

Raf put his head in both of his hands.

"Anything else?" He mumbled into his hands.

"There is always the slight chance of her becoming pregnant, since he didn’t use a condom. We will do a pregnancy test, if Olivia is pregnant at 15 weeks, we take a blood sample, from her, the baby and you.”

“Let’s do it in about 13 weeks she will be around 15 weeks , along with a blood test after and see what happens.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi showed up at the hospital. As Barba was coming out into the hall,

"You look like hell." Carisi commented.

"Thanks." Barba said as he glared at the young detective.

"How's Liv?" Rollins asked, looking at Raf.

"She's exhausted." Barba said.

"What did the doc say?" Fin asked.

"She's okay, but." Barba stopped a lump forming in his throat.

"But what?" Cragen asked.

"Doc said she is pregnant." Barba whisper.

"Oh, God." Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi murmured.

“Twins. Boy and a girl. I’m the boy's father and Lewis that Son of a bitch is the girl's father.”

Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi was shocked and didn’t know what to think.

"Barba, go home, be with Noah, Liv's possibly going to be asleep for the rest of the night." Rollins said.

"I'll stay with her if you want me too?" Carisi asked.

Raf looked at Carisi, Carisi got on his nerves sometimes but he knew Carisi had a heart of gold.

“Okay, let me go ask her.”

Raf quietly went back inside her room. She was looking outside the window in her room.

“Mi Amor?”

Liv looked over at him,

“Do you want me to go home, spend time with Noah? Carisi offered to stay with you.”

“As much as I want you to stay here, Noah needs you too. Just please come first thing in the morning, with him in your arms?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Liv.”

“Go home to Noah.”

Raf sat beside her, wrapped her up in a hug his hands on her stomach.

“Love you, Liv.”

“Love you too, Rafi.”

Raf smiled.

“You two be good for Mami and Uncle Sonny.” He said kissing her stomach.

Carisi knocked coming in,

"Okay. I'll be back around 7, Carisi call me if something changes." Raf said, hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Sure thing, counselor." Carisi said with a smile.

Raf left, went and got a few things from the apartment, and picked up Noah from Lucy's.

"Where are you guys staying?" Lucy asked as Raf pick up a sleeping Noah.

"My old apartment, it hasn't sold yet, so we are going to crash there. I’m going to start apartment hunting, and you're getting a raise." Raf said as he picked up a sleeping Noah.

“Why?”

“You going to be watching three kids for us in a few months.” Raf whispered.

“Congrats Raf.”

“Thanks, Lucy, I need to get going little man and I need to go to bed.”

When they got to his old apartment.

"Okay buddy, we are going to stay here for a few weeks but we are going to start looking for a new place, how's that sound?" Raf asked Noah.

"Mami?" Noah asked with tears in his eyes starting to cry.

"Shh, Shh Mami will be home soon buddy." Raf told him.

“What about ring?” Noah asked showing the engagement ring him and Lucy had put on his neck for Liv before Lewis busted in and Raf and Liv had come home.

Raf had tears in his eyes as he saw his son’s small finger running over the engraving Squabbling at 85 love you Olivia-Rafa

“We will give it to her when the time’s right, okay Hijo?”

Noah smiled.

They fell asleep in Rafael’s bed with Noah on Raf's chest that night.

They got up at 6 the next morning. Raf got himself and Noah ready, then he and Noah went to the hospital to check on Liv.

At the Hospital

Raf walked into Liv's room, she was asleep and Carisi was asleep on the pull out bed,

"Detective, detective, Carisi, Sonny." Raf whispered.

Sonny woke.

"How is she?"

"She's as good as to be expected." Sonny said yawning.

“Uncle Sonny.” Noah whispered. 

“Hey buddy, how are you?”

Noah frowned and looked at his mother, asleep. 

“Okay, wish Mami was home.” 

Sonny nodded, smiling.

Getting up gathering his things Carisi said,

"I'm going to go and let you three have time alone."

He made his way to the door.

"I'm heading to the precinct to see what we have on Lewis if you need me."

"Thanks for staying." Raf said as he made his way to the chair beside Liv's bed.

"No problem, counselor." Carisi said.

Raf sat down, and Noah asked.

“When can we ask?” 

Sonny looked, seeing the ring around Noah’s neck.

"You serious, counselor?" Carisi asked.

Raf turned around, smiling.

"Yeah, Noah and I were going to do it that night, when we got home. He and Lucy put the ring around his neck on the chain." Raf frowned.

Carisi frowned as well.

"Good luck and Congrats, Rafael, see you later Noah." Carisi said.

“Bye uncle Sonny.” 

Carisi left.

Raf sat down and got comfortable, twisting Noah so he can look at his mother. He looked at Liv and frowned.

"I was going to ask you to marry me that night." Raf whispered.

“You will Papi.” 

2 weeks later Liv's still at the hospital, but doing better. Noah and Rafa hadn’t found the time to ask. 

"Hey." Raf said as he entered the room.

"Hey, yourself." Liv said reaching for his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Raf asked.

He sat beside her, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good, Dr. Gibson said they were going to do a ultrasound." Liv said.

"Okay." Raf sitting down beside her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The doctor came in, he did the ultrasound first.

"Okay, guys there is one of your twins and there the other." Dr. Gibson said smiling.

Liv and Raf just looked at each other and smiled.

"Where's Noah, today?"

"At preschool, Lucy's picking him up, she is bringing him by after." Raf said.

"I can't wait to see him." She whispered.

Raf got out his phone and showed her the new pictures he took. They looked at pictures for a few hours, when the door opened and Noah came in saying,

"Mami! Papi! Mami! Papi!"

"Hey, buddy." Raf grinned.

"Hi, my sweet boy." Liv said.

"Thanks, Lucy for everything." both Raf and Liv said to Lucy.

"No Problem, hope you feel better Liv."

"Thanks, Lucy." Liv said.

Noah went over to the other side of the bed fixing to climb up on the bed with Liv before Raf said,

"Noah, show Mami what’s on your chain."

"What are you two up too?" Liv asked.

Noah took the chain out underneath his collar as Raf said.

"It's been a secret for about a month, but not anymore." Raf said sitting beside Noah, on one knee.

Olivia saw the ring, Noah let it rest against his chest as Raf took it off. Raf now holding it.

"Rafi." Liv said as her hand came over her mouth.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you make me and let me be the best husband, father I can possibly be to you and the kids and luckiest guy ever and be my wife?"  
With tears in her eyes,

"Yes Rafael, I would be honored to be your wife."


	7. Chapter 7

With tears in his eyes, Raf took the 2.5-carat ring off the chain and placed it on Liv's left hand.

"I love you Liv." Raf said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Liv said.

"What about me?" Noah asked with a frowning face.

"We love you too Noah." Liv said with a laugh.

"Should we tell him?" Raf asked.

"Yes, he's part of this family." Liv said.

"What?" Noah asked wondering what his Mami and Papi was going to tell him.

"You're going to be a big brother." Raf said.

"Mami going to have a baby?" Noah asked.

"Two babies." Liv said and smiled at Noah then at Raf.

Noah's eyes got wide as they both laughed.

"We are going to have to get a bigger place." Liv said looking at her Fiancé.

"We will find one Mi Amor. I found one a 5 bedroom 3 bath one room for each kid, one for us, and a spare one."

"How did me and our kids get so lucky?" Liv said kissing him

"I'm the lucky one Liv."

They sat there looking at the house Rafael had found.

“What do you think Liv, Noah?”

“I like it, papi.”

“I do too.”

A few days later, Liv was going to released from the hospital the next day. Rafael had found a house and had already moved most of their stuff along with new furniture into the new house, Olivia wasn’t saying much,

“Try to get some rest.” 

Olivia nodded falling asleep. The next day Liv was released, Liv looked out the window as Raf drove to their new home. Raf looked over at her when he came to a red light, he reached over for her hand, squeezing softly. Liv smiled at him as he pulled up the driveway.

“Home!” Noah clapped.

Raf chuckled, looking at his son in the backseat.

“Yes, mijo home.”

They got out Raf had Noah in one arm, Liv in the other. The three of them went inside, Noah toddled up to his room as Raf watched Liv walk around with her arms around herself. She had nightmares after all that had happened. She walked into the living room, Raf followed sitting on the couch and after a while Olivia came and sat beside him.

“You like it, Mi Amor?” Raf asked shifting slowly not to scare her.

“Yes Rafi, I love it.” She looked at him and smiled.

He got up to move a couple of things that he didn’t like where the movers had put them. When he was done, Raf watched Liv, as she was playing with her ring, then looking down at her stomach. Raf came over and stilled her left hand and put his left hand on top of her stomach. He looked at her right in the eye.

“What’s up Olivia?” Raf asked.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“I don’t think I would like what your thinking right?”

“Probably, I will already have to have a talk with Noah when he gets older about his parents if he starts. What will I tell her?”

“When the time comes for both of them, we will do it together. Okay?” Raf asked.

She wouldn’t get too close to him yet, the doctor had told him to let her decide when she wanted a hug, kiss etc.

“You hungry? Or you just want to get ready for bed?”

“Bed. I want to help Noah as much as possible though.”

Raf nodded, got up, putting his hand out, smiling softly when she took it and brought it around her waist. She put her forehead against his, he smiled as he moved his head to kiss her on the forehead. He took a backseat, just stood back and watched as Liv got Noah through his bedtime routine when it came to story time the three of them piled into Raf’s and Liv’s new king sized bed and read a story.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later

Rafael, Olivia, and Noah were settled down in their new home. They had Cragen and the others over for dinner.

"Beautiful house Barba." Cragen said as he and the others walked around.

"Thank You." Raf said as he let them into the house.

"Where's Liv?" Amanda asked.

"She went to check on Noah, she might be sitting on the couch now." Raf said as he motioned everyone in.

The women talked on the couch, while the men finished dinner. As they all sat down for dinner Liv and Raf could tell something was off.

"What's up?" Raf asked as he pulled a chair out for Liv.

"Lewis is dead." Cragen said.

"How, When?" Liv asked in shocked.

"Shot half an hour ago." Fin said.

"He broke in on a woman that was supposed to be his next Vic, but she shot him before he could do anything to her." Rollins said.

"Did you guys get a DNA test done?" Cragen said.

"Yes, we did." Liv said smiling.

"Twins, one's mine, one's Lewis." Raf said while holding Liv's hand under the table.

Liv looked at Raf and smiled,

"And we got another announcement." Liv said as Raf held up her left hand.

Cragen, Fin, and Rollins looked at the ring in shocked, while Carisi just smiled.

"Did you know?" Rollins asked when she noticed Carisi didn't look surprised.

"That morning after Carisi stayed and I came back the next morning the ring box fell out of my pocket and he figured it out." Raf said laughing at Carisi.

"And you kept it from us?" Rollins asked Carisi.

"I figured they would tell you guys after he proposed, Rollins." Carisi said.

They all laughed and carried on. After dinner and everybody left. Raf did Noah's bath, bedtime story, lullaby, and Noah was down for the night. Raf walked into their Master bedroom looking at Liv as she was rubbing her hand on her stomach, he changed and slide in on his side.

"What are thinking, mi amor?" As he slid over closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"Just thinking about Noah, our baby boy, and my baby girl."

"Our baby girl." Raf said smiling.

"She's not your child Raf." Liv said as tears came to her eyes.

"Noah isn't mine or yours biological and we both call him our son." Raf said.

"What will people at your office think if they find out one of the twins is yours and the other is his? That won't look good on you as a DA." Liv looked at him.

"I don't care what people in my office or anyone in the world thinks of me for that matter, you shouldn't either. Neither of us can't help or change what that bastard did to you, I only care what you, Noah, and the twins think of me. I love you, Noah, and these two beautiful babies, that will be here before long, and that will look like their mom and dad." Raf said as he put his hand on Liv's stomach, kissing her lips, then the top of her head.

"I love you too Raf, and our kids love you too." Liv said.

Raf moved his hand down to her stomach and rubbed it then kissed it.

"Love you mijo, mija."

Liv placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing the 3-day scruff.

"You want me to shave?" Raf smirked.

"No, you know I like you with it."

Raf wrapped Liv up in his arms, holding her.

“Are you still having nightmares?” Raf asked softly, lips on her forehead.

“A few, but I know it won’t come true.” Liv whispered.

“What are they?” Raf asked, afraid what her mind had been thinking.

“On the very few bad ones I have, they are just when she’s older and wanting to do something and you say no, she tells you your not her father. You never abuse her in them.”

Raf could feel tears sting his eyes. His father stills haunts him in his dream, saying he’s not good enough to be a lawyer, father, husband….

“Rafi?”

Raf snapped out of it and look at her.

“Yes, mi Amor?”

Olivia smiled. 

“I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks Olivia, Raf, and Noah got comfortable in their new home. Olivia was 8-9 Months Pregnant, the small growing family was doing well. Raf had woken up early, carefully got up without waking Liv, went downstairs and fixed breakfast and brought it to her.

"Morning." Raf said as he made his way to their bedroom with Breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that Raf." Liv said as she was trying to sit up.

"Yes, I did." Raf said helping her get comfortable

"Doc said no leaving this bed till it's time."

"Okay." Liv said as Raf's phone started to go off.

"Barba." He answered.

"Hey, it's us!" Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi said over the phone.

"Hey, guys you need me?"

"No, Barba it's slow, been slow since Liv left."

"Okay, well I'm taking a leave of absence starting in a week so you guys are going to have a new DA for 8-9 months." Raf said as he fixed Liv breakfast on the tray.

"God, Barba please don't make us break one in for 8-9 months." Fin said.

"Well, guys for your information if it wasn't for me begging him to stay we would have lost him after you know who, he was going to transfer back to Brooklyn." Liv said as Barba smiled at her.

"Okay, guys I'm late as it is, I'll be at the office if you need me." Barba said and hung up.

"Do you have to leave?" Liv asked him as she frowned at him.

"Yes, I do but Lucy is here with Noah if you need anything or me." Raf said as he kissed her forehead, lips and then her stomach and smiled.

"The twins said they love you and to hurry back." Liv said smiling Raf leaned down and kissed her stomach again.

"I love you, my sweet angel and sweet boy." Raf said to the twins.

It was a paperwork kinda day, no cases came in. Barba left and swung by the precinct.

"Figured you’d go home to Liv." Cragen said.

"Is something wrong?" Fin asked.

"No, things got switched and today is my last day for a while, the new DA will be here tomorrow at 8 am to go over cases, but since you don't have any, it's really just a meet and greet." Barba said.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, now go home to Liv." Cragen said.

"Yes, Sir." Barba said turning and heading out to go home.

Liv's is 8-9 months

"Papi! Papi!" Noah said as Raf walked through the front door with two large boxes.

"What that Papi?" Noah asked looking at the boxes.

"These are beds for your brother and sister buddy and this is for you." Raf said as he handed Noah a new stuffed penguin and bent down picking up Noah.

"Hey, Mr. Barba." Lucy said walking out of the living room.

"Hey, how's Liv, and you know you can call me Rafael."

"She's sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV."

"Thanks, Lucy, you can go home if you want too."

"Thanks, Rafael!" Lucy gathered her stuff, said goodbye to Noah and Liv and went out the door.

Raf picked up the cribs and brought them into the living room so Liv could approve them.

"Hey, mi amor." Raf smiled.

"You brought the twins cribs?" Liv said looking at the boxes in the hallway.

Yes, was that okay?"

"Yes, they are beautiful."

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'll fix dinner and after that, Noah and I can put them together, then get Noah in bed." Raf said and kissed Liv on the head.

"Will you do bedtime story and lullaby in our room?" Liv asked.

"Of course, I can, mi amor." Raf said.

After dinner, cribs put together, Noah's bedtime routine, goodnight kisses Noah was down for the night. Raf made his way to their bedroom.

"So how are you feeling?" Raf asked walking into their bedroom stripping down to his underwear and sat down on his side of the bed, putting his hand on Liv's stomach and rubbing his hand on her growing stomach.

"We're tired." Liv replied with a small smile.

Raf laid down, kissed her. They snuggled up together as they fell asleep, not realizing their lives will change in the next 48 hours.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rafi, Rafi." Liv said in the wary hours of the morning.

Raf started to stir,

"What's it is Liv?" He mumbled.

"I think my water broke."

"Okay." Raf said not realizing what she said. When he realized what she said, he jumped out of bed now fully awake.

"You said you think your water broke?" he turned toward her with wide eyes.

"Yes." Liv said and chucked at him.

Getting Liv up and helping her put her shoes and his shoes on and helped Liv down the hallway, he opened Noah's bedroom,

"Noah buddy wake up.”

"What is it, Papi?" Noah asked sleepily.

"Get up, get your shoes and coat on, we need to get Mami to the hospital." Raf said.

"Is she having brother and sister?” Noah asked putting his shoes and coat on.

"Yes, baby I am.” Liv said.

They all loaded up in the car and headed to the hospital.

At the Precinct

"That was Barba, he's on his way to the hospital, Liv's water broke.” Fin said as Cragen came out of his office.

At the hospital

Lucy came and picked up Noah and took him to her place.

Dr. Gibson wheeled Liv and Raf to a room to wait.

Barba called the squad.

"Hey, It's Barba." Carisi said as he put the phone on speaker.

"How is she, Barba?" Rollins ask.

"She's fine, just waiting."

"How much longer until you guys are parents again?" Fin asked.

"Doc said by morning. She's asleep right now.”

"Okay, Barba you two get some rest you're going to need it.” Cragen said.

12 hours later they wheeled Liv into a delivery room with Raf by her side. Liv had their little girl first,

"Here is your baby girl, Rafael." Dr. Gibson said.

She handed her to Raf, Raf took her in his arms and held her close and let Liv see her.

"She has your brown eyes." Raf said.

Liv smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Her brother is on his way." Dr. Gibson said.

And 5 minutes later baby boy Barba was in Raf's arms and baby girl Barba was in Olivia’s.

"Have we come up with names?" As Rafael and Liv held their children in their arms.

"Brooklyn "Brook" Barba and Zachary Blake Barba.” Raf said as Liv agreed.

"Okay, I'll get the birth certificates done and bring them to you to sign.” Dr. Gibson said as Raf wrote down how to spell their names.

They both got to hold them both each. Olivia loved watching Raf as he looks at them as he held them both, then as he held each by themselves.

The next day Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Sonny came to visit.

"Hey, how're the parents to 12-hour twins and a 5-year-old at home?” Rollins whisper as they came into Liv's room.

"Wonderful." Raf whispers back as Liv was asleep.

"You guys want to see the twins?" Raf asked as he got up.

"Yes." they replied Raf pointed in the corner there were two cribs.

Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Sonny with Raf walked over to the two cribs.

"They are beautiful Barba." Rollins said.

Raf smiled.

"What did you guys decide to name them?" Sonny asked.

"Brooklyn "Brook" Barba and Zachary Blake Barba." Raf said smiling.

"Beautiful names." said Fin.

They stayed for a while then left.

Liv woke up a few hours later to Raf holding Brook in one arm and Zach in the other. He looked up at her and asked, "You want Brook or Zach?" Raf asked.

"Brooklyn." Liv said.

Liv stared at Brook as Raf got up and carefully placed her in Liv's arms and sat back down with Zach.

"Liv, she looks like you, not him." Raf said knowing what she was thinking.

"You think so?" Liv said, looking at Brook.

"She has your eyes." Raf said looking at her as he turned his head from Zach to look at his girls.

A couple days later

Liv, Raf, and the twins got to go home.

"Papi, Mami, Zach, Brook!” Noah said as he met them at the door.

"Hey buddy." they both greeted.

They took Zach and Brook to their room, got them settled, fixed the baby monitors and walked back to the living room.

"You two hungry?" Raf said as Noah and Liv nodded their heads yes.

After Raf, Liv, and Noah had dinner, it was time for Brook's and Zach's dinner.

"Hey, go get the twins so we can feed them." Liv said as she finished getting the bottles ready.

"Okay, Mi Amor." Raf said as he walked back into their room.

"Hey, my angel." Raf said as he walked into their room, Zachary started to cry.

"I'm sorry mi hijo." Raf said as he picked up Zach in his arms.

Liv came into the room,

"What is taking so long?"

"Well if I pick up Brook, Zach cries, if I pick up Zach, Brook cries."

Liv looks at him,

"Raf I'm worried about the future when and if Brook realized that she and her brother don't have the same traits."

"Well if that happens, we will cross that bridge." Raf came over wrapping his arms around Olivia.

"But she will always be Brooklyn "Brook" Barba our daughter."

Liv smiled.

"how did we get so lucky?"

Raf gave her a long kiss. 

"I'm the luckiest man in the world Liv. I never imagined having a relationship with my best friend and having two sons and a daughter."

Olivia had tears in her eyes.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” 

“Just every day and minute.” Raf smiled as he kissed her.


End file.
